The Gathering Death Wish
by Kye Above
Summary: OOC AU Crack. When the Black Organization is offed by Kira, Conan starts investigating the puzzling case on his own. And when Conan finds himself working with L after a tip off from Misora Naomi, Kira had better watch out. Irregular Updates.


**This is an idea that I was originally using for a comic that I had the itch to actually write. There will be an unequal balance of angst and humour in this.**

**The Detective Conan plot has been taken apart to the point where it's not even recognizable, but it's all relevent to the plot. Also, Ai has yet to make an appearance in Conan's life, but will be appearing later in the story.**

**I'm not even going to be trying to keep the characters IC, since it's impossible for me and this is crack, but the OOCness won't be to the point where Near is jumping around and laughing for example.**

* * *

Prologue - Who I Am

"My name is Kudo Shinichi. I'm a famous teen detective, though I doubt you've heard of me. Or at least I was. I'm not really him anymore. Edogawa Conan, nine years old instead of nineteen, is who I am now, and he's probably all I'll ever be. Even though I sometimes wish he would 'die'. But how did I go from being an almost adult, to a little child? Even I don't know how, but I do know what.

I was poisoned by some men dressed in black, and I shrunk back into a little this day I still don't know how that worked. I'm sure if I had a better understanding of science I would, but as far as I know it's not even possible.

I ended up living with my best friend Ran, and her failing detective father, as I had no other place to go. I lied to everyone, hiding behind a pair of glasses that belonged to my father and the illusion that there was no way I could be Kudo Shinichi. I didn't stop solving crimes though. I ended up making Ran's father famous.

I really thought by solving crimes I could find leads on the people who poisoned me. One year, two years, three years; no leads. Ran left for college, leaving me with her father. I had no desire to stay around with Ran gone. So I left, without any real plans. And I don't know what to do now."

Conan looked up at the stary sky with a sigh, now finished with his monologue. It was all true, and he wouldn't deny it anymore if asked. The Black Organization, as he found out those men who had plagued his thoughts for three years straight were a part of, were in prison. He hadn't anything to do with their capture. Their take down was the first thing he heard of them in all the time he was a child. He hated that he had been unable to do anything to help. After all the pain they caused him and indirectly, Ran, he felt as if he should have done something!

He was broken out of his thoughts by a sharp laugh, which was followed by more. Conan glanced at his new young acquaintance, a boy he had met on the streets and ended up spilling his secrets to. The laughs clearly weren't the sound of mocking, but Conan was still annoyed. He had spoken out all his heart and soul into telling his story and all the boy could do was laugh.

Ethan Pond was strange; That was a fact that Conan could never argue. His perfect Japanese despite his clearly european descent and young age, his odd way of dressing, and his wide knowledge of the world all intrigued Conan, among other things he had discovered about the boy. And his way of making him say all that Conan had told him with just the right wording was yet another thing that made Conan want to know more.

The blond haired boy tugged at his hair, his eyes and smile wide, and the amusement he was feeling was clear. Ethan didn't mean to come off as being happy over what Conan had to go though, and he wasn't, but he couldn't help but smile. Conan was clearly depressed, so he felt the need to lighten the mood. His smile did little to help, but Ethan ignored this fact.

"I believe you Edo-san." Ethan giggled over the nickname, which caused Conan to raise an eyebrow. He had never been called that as far as he knew, and for an almost stranger to call him such was strange. But this was just another hint to Conan that Ethan was weird. "After all, I believe in aliens and such." Ethan added in a light voice.

Shaking his head and looking back up at the stars, Conan leaned back and thought to himself. Had he really made the best decision when he left the Mouri household? Ran could have returned eventually, or could have at least called. But what future would they have had anyway? No doubt by the time he was older, she would already have a husband or have swore off marriage and dating so she could focus on her career. He wasn't even sure if he loved Ran like he had as Shinichi anymore. Three years of being her brother had changed him.

He would continued wallowing in self pity for longer if Ethan hadn't suddenly grabbed for his arm, shaking him out of his trance. "Edo-san, you've seen a lot in your life. Haven't you?" Ethan looked excited, and he was practically bouncing. Conan nodded, but didn't see the relevance in the question. Ethan then smirked, a dangerous look appearing in his eyes. "Do you want to see more?"

"Oh yes please."

* * *

**Actual chapters, if this story is continued, will be much longer.**

**Ethan won't be making another appearance for a long time, so don't worry about an overload of OCs. I already have too many characters to keep track of to have a need for tons of them.**

**Next Chapter: A year later, Conan finds out that the Black Organization has all died by heart attacks caused by the supernatural killer Kira, and takes a much bigger interest in the case than he had before after Kaito's motivational speech.**


End file.
